kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Liu Kang
Liu Kang is the main Mortal Kombat protagonist. He has usually taken orders from Raiden. Story For The Swarm story, Liu Kang meets up with Krystal outside the college Dr. Bradford Crane works at. While the vixen explains she is on solo assignment, Liu Kang tells her he and Kung Lao have received a communique to assist her. Once they meet Dr. Crane, the entomologist shows them an experiment on a bug when Crane gets a phone call from someone saying a Marysville missile base was hit. The second Crane comes out of the college, he is nearly delayed by a street gang, but Krystal and her allies defend the doctor. While checking for survivors, Krystal and her team are caught by Major Baker who was investigating. Crane tells Gen. Thalius Slater he believes the African killer bees to be the culprit. After Krystal and her team test their "evidence" by sparring with Baker and Slater, Dr. Helena Douglas comes in and explains the bee attack on the hospital bunker. While Liu Kang is playing Gin rummy with Krystal, he gets the news that Paul Durant is delirious at a hospital. After checking on the boy, Krystal, Liu Kang, and Crane hear a window breaking noise, an assassin has come to kill Crane. the heroes beat the assassin and head to the ruined Durant picnic and meet Dr. Walter Krim. At the missile base, Liu Kang, Crane, Baker and Krystal test the audio tape. While it is going on, Kung Lao calls the heroes up for a meeting with the Marysville citizens. Sometime after the meeting, the bees attack Marysville and kill many people. When the incident is over, Liu Kang tells Slater that Marysville is to be evacuated at once. That night, while hoping the Marysville train evacuates safely, Krystal, Liu Kang and Crane are attacked by heartless sent by Pete. They survive the fight. As fears continue to grow, Crane orders the towns in Texas evacuated and the factories closed. One nuclear plant did not shut down and was destroyed by the African bees. Much of Houston was evacuated while people stay in doors or go to church. In Houston, Slater hopes to try nutricide to kill the bees, that fails. The soldiers then decide to burn Houston hoping the bees will burn. Just then, Crane and Dr. Newman found that the sonic alarm system and the queen bee's mating sounds are very alike. The bees break inside and kill all the men, except Krystal, Crane, Helena and Liu Kang who rush to a truck with a mounted flamethrower and drive it to Dodge Airfield. When the bees are defeated, Krystal and Liu Kang are the only ones sure the bees are dead. Afterwords, Liu Kang and Kung Lao then visit Traverse Town using it to train shaolin monks. Quotes *The best rule on Gin rummy is to not take a card unless you need it? **Krystal's responce:Correct Liu Kang. *The bees have begun their flight to Marysville. We've got to go! *Look Slater, even IF you credit your enemies with your equal intelligence, evacuate all of Marysville immediately! Battle *To think I'd be driven to this limit! (low on health) Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Allies Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Allies Category:Party Members Category:Male Characters